Osteogenesis imperfecta (OI), also known as “brittle bone disease” or Lobstein syndrome, is a debilitating and rare congenital bone disease that affects about one in every 15,000 people. Though phenotypes vary among OI types, common symptoms include incomplete ossification of bones and teeth, reduced bone mass, brittle bones, and pathologic fractures. These common symptoms of OI are thought to be caused by gene mutations which result in deficiencies in Type-I collagen or other proteins involved in bone matrix deposition or homeostasis. As a result of these symptoms and the propensity for fatal bone fractures and complications, life expectancy of OI patients is reduced as compared to the general population. Accordingly, there clearly exists an urgent need in the art to develop effective treatments for OI.